you are Natsu Dragneel
by lucy Dragneel 0807
Summary: in every NaLu fanfic that you read sometimes is lucy loses her memories right? well in this fanfic is a whole new story. this time Natsu is the one that loses his memories, so please read and review ( P.S :i have super writer's block so you all have to be patient)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Can we take a break Erza?" Natsu said as he kept whining along the way

Team Natsu are going on a mission (Erza's idea) to catch bandits that keep killing innocent people if they go to the cliff near magnolia

"We're almost there so just shut up and keep walking" Erza said as she send a glare to Natsu. What they didn't know is that the killers are watching their every movement. "Are we ready for the plan?" one of the killers said. The rest nodded and started to sneak up on them once they reached the cliff

"The view is so pretty" Lucy said as she walked closer to the edge. When she was about to slip Natsu already caught her on time

"Sheesh Luce, you have to be more careful" Natsu sighed. Lucy was blushing a little when Natsu was still holding her waist. "t-thanks Natsu" she said. As Natsu let go of her, Natsu smelled someone in the bushes.

"Hey, Erza. I think the killers are here" Natsu shouted

"Everyone prepare to fight" Erza commanded when Happy was shot down to the ground **(he didn't die alright!)**

"Happy!" Natsu shouted .

Then 2 guys in a hood popped out and tried to attack Natsu. The one with the purple hood tried to punch Natsu, but failed when Natsu threw a fireball at him. The second one with a blue hood tried to catch Natsu off guard. But before he could do that, Natsu already punched him with his fire dragon slaying magic.

Then another one in a green hood tried to push Natsu off the cliff since he and Natsu were battling in the edge of the cliff.

"Roar, of the fire dragon" Natsu said as he spitted out a huge typhoon of fire into the green hooded man. But before Natsu could move out of the cliff Natsu was attacked by a red hooded man. Then the cliff started to crack. The red hooded man moved out of the cliff and disappeared with the other hooded people. Now Natsu was standing on a cracking cliff. Then it snapped. Natsu was about to fall when Lucy grabbed him by the arm

"Natsu, don't let go" Lucy said. But before Lucy could even pull Natsu up, the crack was even bigger. They both started to fall when Happy swooped down and tried to catch both Natsu and Lucy, but failed when happy caught only Lucy. Happy tried to go after Natsu but stopped when Erza called him .

" You can't carry both of them happy, you have to get up"

"bu-"

"NOW!" Erza roared

Then Happy went up and tried to look for Natsu if he survived the fall and if he landed on sand. But, nothing. Happy tried looking again 3 times but failed each time. Happy got back up to Lucy and the others. When Happy got up, he started sobbing

"happy what's wrong?" Lucy asked in a worried voice

"N-Na-Natsu's gone" as Happy said those words, Lucy was in shock. Natsu's gone forever.

Lucy then started sobbing even louder with happy. Even Gray and Erza started sobbing a little.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUU!" Lucy screamed as she cried even more.

After 30 minutes they got up and they made their way to the client.

**What really happened is…..**

Natsu was then falling into the ground when his head hit a huge rock and he suddenly fell unconscious and he landed on the ground next to a large cave

He was badly injured and his wound got even deeper when he fell of the cliff. Suddenly a big creature came out of the cave and grabbed Natsu and putted him on his hand. It was Igneel, Natsu's foster father

"hello,…. Natsu" Igneel said as he started to fly to an unknown Island.

**Natsu didn't die**

**The bandits are still loose **

**And Igneel found Natsu on time **

**What will happen next?**

**A/N: I know the fight is crappy but plz bare with it until the story and and thank you for reading this and favoriting me and following me. Hope you liked the story. And if people don't want to join the competition then its fine. I could just skip it. At 3 July I am going to Bali for a week . and the best part is…. I could celebrate my Birth day in Bali (8 July). So please review and keep reading**

**P.S for ariri kim: when are you going to post the new chapter of big bang VIP and he is my fiancé?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I know it's been very long since I started this story so, enjoy this chapter and review please **

**(A/N: I'm gonna end the story of "a fairy tail dream" so pls do not be angry at me)**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

We were at the clients house and told him that we failed the mission. Everyone was silent about what happened back at the cliff. ' and I was going to say something important to him' tears started to roll on my face. The client came and I whipped the tears away **.**he gave us the reward. I was surprised that he gave us the money even though we didn't finish the job

"but sir, we didn't finish the job. So why are you giving us the reward and extra money?" erza asked

"because, I don't care if you finished the job or not. Beside you tried to complete the job, but in the end you didn't but I'm proud that you four tried and I noticed that your friend isn't here with you so, I'm giving you extra money for 'it'" the client said. ' so he does understand ' I thought. We thanked the client and went home.

We were at the train station and I thought of how are we supposed to tell the guild Natsu is …..

We were back at magnolia and started to head to the guild. We were half way their when we stopped in front of the guild

"so, how are we supposed to tell the guild Natsu is gone?" I asked Erza. She didn't reply. Neither of us knew how to tell them that Natsu died. So we just open the guild door and went in. everyone was greeting us, but we didn't reply. Then mira asked where is Natsu?. When she said that happy cried into my chest. So if anyone would bring the subject happy would cry. Mira was confused at first then master came down and told me to tell him and the whole guild what happened to Natsu. I stepped onto the stage and tapped the mic 3 times

"you all asked what happened to Natsu right? Well first of we didn't complete the mission but the client still gave us the money. Second he said it was for something that you guys would prepare. And third…" the third one was really hard for me to say it so I just stood their and cried

"well *hic* Natsu *hic* is *hic*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gone" when I said that word I just fell and cried harder. The guild was in shock. First off my team cried first. Second Wendy and Gajeel cried. And third the whole guild cried

I thought I could handle the pain, but I guess I was wrong. Makarov then grab the mic and hushed everyone down. Even he was crying

"do you have any belongings from Natsu?" I nodded then called happy to bring me Natsu's item. It was his scarf

"we should keep it in a safe place" makarov said. When he said that, I quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around my neck.

"I-I'll keep it" I said. Makarov was surprised at first but then let me have it

"h-hey Lucy? C-could you s-stay in m-me and n-natsu's h-house? Because I-I'll f-feel very l-lonely" happy said. I gladly accepted his offer and hugged him closer

"we will ask the head of the magnolia church to prepare the funeral" makarov said. He then went upstairs and went back to his office.

I went back home to tell the landlady that I will move out of the apartment. Happy, Erza, and Gray helped me with moving my stuff into Natsu's house. I cleaned up the place and reorganized the furniture.

It was already late so, I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

When I got to my room there was a sign saying 'Natsu's Room'

I bit my lip at the sign so I couldn't cry.

I got inside and covered myself with my blanket. I held the scarf that in my neck thightly as if I didn't want to loose it. I soon drifted off to sleep.

**The next day | the funeral **

It was raining in the afternoon. The guild was already in cardia cathedral. There were some other guilds like blue Pegasus, mermaid heel, lamia scale, quarto Cerberus and even sabertooth (only sting, rouge, lector, frosch, and yukino).

Each member of the guild got to make a speech. Even lucy. The funeral ended and everyone was heading back to their guild. Me, happy, gray, and erza went to the cliff where we last saw Natsu. I putted flowers on the spot off the cliff. Happy place a fish. Gray place and ice make fire. While erza placed one of her sword. We went back to the guild and took separate missions. From now on gray will be with Juvia, erza will go solo, while me and happy took simple missions together. Ever since, then the guild has never been the same. No fight, no drinking, no fun, nothing. We will never be the same again. But every single day I feel like something amazing will happen soon.

**Meanwhile | in a land far away Normal P.O.V**

"where am I?" he said " more importantly

.

.

.

.

Who am i?

**Done .so did you like the story? I know it's short. I'm a bad author. Please don't hate me. And I bet you guys don't like cliff hangers huh? MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHHAHAAHAHAH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anyways thx for reviewing.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you guys wanna criticize then it's fine. As long as it is a nice criticism**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A glimps of the next chapter:**

"**who is his girl?" Natsu asked**

"**you'll find out soon" Igneel said**

"**hey Igneel I found two strange things here" Natsu said**

"**why are showing the images in my head grandine?" Natsu yelled**

"**Natsu, its time to lear about 'the bird, the bees and the dragon' " Igneel smirked**


End file.
